


Traditions

by poetroe



Series: Raydia Week 2019 [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Raydia, Somehow, actually idk how this fits with canon, raydiaweek2019, we'll just have to pretend it does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetroe/pseuds/poetroe
Summary: It's Rayla's first birthday away from home.Day 4 for Raydia Week 2019: Rayla's birthday





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> as the tags say, i don't actually know how it fits in the canon. maybe we'll get Rayla's birthday in s3, otherwise we can just pretend this fic takes place in a post-canon world where they all live in Katolis and nothing is wrong. anyways enjoy and happy birthday to my favorite elf !!!

It hits Rayla as soon as she wakes up. She isn’t out of her too soft human bed yet or the thought that this is her first birthday without her parents, without Runaan, without _anyone_ from home, starts swirling through her head.

Soft sunlight filters through her window and the early birds are already singing in spite of the early hour, but Rayla can’t enjoy it. With a frown, she gets dressed and leaves her room in search for some breakfast. Today is just like any other day, she tells herself. Maybe she’ll go out into the forest, or get some training in. It doesn’t matter that she’s a year older.

Rayla is thinking of all the different ways she can distract herself while she navigates through the castle. She’s been here long enough to get everywhere without getting lost and she isn’t exactly paying attention when she rounds a corner—Rayla bumps right into someone.

“Sorry, I—Claudia?” The girl in front of her looks nothing like the human mage. There are half circles under her eyes and she’s wearing a big, purple robe, looking like she just got out of bed. Which, considering the early hour, was probably exactly what she did.

“G’morning,” Claudia mutters, before yawning. “You up already?”

“Yeah,” Rayla answers. “I was going to train. Or go into the forest for a while, I don’t know yet.” Claudia nods and hums, either in agreement or because she didn’t hear what Rayla said, at all; Rayla isn’t sure.

“Did you have breakfast yet?” Claudia asks. Rayla shakes her head, which the other girl takes as an immediate invitation to grab her by the arm and pull her down to the kitchens.

Neither of them talk while Rayla is eating her fruit and Claudia is sipping her hot brown morning potion, but being surrounded by warmth, the sweet smells of the bakery and Claudia’s silent companionship, Rayla starts feeling better about today. Maybe she was just off to a rough start. That is, until Claudia speaks up.

“So, Callum told me it’s your birthday today,” she says, before taking a sip of her bitter brown drink. Rayla just groans softly as she lays her head in her hands.

“I can’t believe he told you.”

“We don’t keep any secrets,” Claudia answers with a light smirk. “Not anymore, at least. Why didn’t you tell me? Or anyone, rather, besides him?” Rayla glances at the other girl and notes the soft tone in her voice, and the kind look in her eyes.

“It’s my first birthday away from home,” Rayla tells her, as she shifts her gaze from Claudia’s caring eyes to the lump of bread on the table, and starts ripping tiny pieces off of it. “Everything’s different, this year. I used to have these little birthday traditions. My parents in the Dragonguard would write me a letter, and I would write one back. Runaan would make me a moonberry surprise.” A bitter realization enters Rayla’s mind and she scoffs mirthlessly. “They probably wrote me a letter again, this year,” she mutters, eyes on torn off strips of bread. “I won’t even get to read it.” She hears Claudia sigh next to her and then there’s a warm hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Claudia says, as her hand rubs careful circles over Rayla’s back. “And I know I can’t do anything to change that, but…” She falls silent and Rayla turns her head, to look at her.

“But?” Claudia just grimaces a little and shrugs.

“I could try and make you a moonberry desert?” she says. “I’m not that great of a cook and I probably won’t be able to make it as well as Runaan, but…I could try.” The kindness of the offer makes Rayla smile, for the first time today.

“Don’t worry,” she replies. “Runaan wasn’t all that good of a cook, either. He used to stress that it’s the thought that counts.”

“I totally agree,” Claudia says with a grin. “So what do you say, want to go into the forest and see if we can find some fresh moonberries?” Her smile works infectious, Rayla notices as she finds herself smiling back and nodding.

“Sounds good,” she answers. Claudia nods decisively before finishing her hot drink.

“Right, let’s—actually, let me get dressed first,” she says, chuckling. Rayla grins at her antics and follows Claudia out of the kitchen, back to her quarters. She’s feeling better now, but she’s not sure what’s changed. Her parent’s letter still won’t be arriving, she still won’t be able to answer and Runaan still isn’t here, to cook her desert or ruffle her hair and tell her he’s proud of her. But, Rayla thinks as she watches Claudia tear all sorts of clothes from her closet, trying to find a particular shirt to go under her usual collared suit, maybe it all isn’t so bad. She’ll make new traditions, here in a human kingdom, among former enemies she now calls friends. A triumphant shout comes from the closet and Rayla snorts. They’ll make new traditions, she thinks. Claudia will make sure of it.


End file.
